Two Kinds, One Person
by TreblePlayer67
Summary: There are two kinds of people in this world, a human and a "special" human. Special humans are interesting, for they possess a certain ability. With the annual Battle Tournament starting, both humans special or not will see who will reign victorious. Or will they? AU, SYOC story! Rated T for violence and possible swearing. OC Submissions are now sadly closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Um, my name is TreblePlayer67, but you can really just call me Treble. This is my first story on here, and it's a SYOC story! The OC form will be on my profile, as well as right here after this chapter! Please try your best to fill out the form, and if your confused on anything, feel free to PM me your questions! Speaking of which, please submit OCs through PM, not through reviews! If you submit one through a review, there is not a high chance of me accepting it, unfortunately! Hope you guys enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own my OC, Fen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Gale Town, March 24, 20XX_

"Stop her! Hurry!"

"You're not going to get away this time!"

"Pick up the pace, lads, before we lose her again!"

A girl with a green cloak was running down the streets, rushing past people to get away from the crowd following her. Upon reaching the Hollow Forest, the girl sped inside, climbing up the emerald leaved trees and hopping from branch to branch. Once she reached a safe spot, she watched the confused crowd look around everywhere for any sign of her. And thanks to her clothing, she camouflaged with her surroundings. The people at this point got frustrated, yelling and blaming each other as they walked back to the town. The girl relaxed on the branch, chuckling as she tossed one of the apples she stole up and down.

"Foolish idiots... when are they going to understand that they can never find me?" she muttered to herself, taking a big bite from the juicy fruit. A breeze passed by, blowing the girl's orange hair softly.

"I guess being a "special" child wasn't as bad as I thought it would be..."

* * *

><p><em>Soul<em>_ City, March 24, 20XX_

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Today is the day to sign up for the annual Battle Tournament today! Please make sure that if you are participating that you go to one of the thirteen registration machines to join the competition! We hope to see you all there!" the intercom said, the woman's voice reaching everyone in the city's ears. Everyone started to cause a commotion, rushing towards the registration machines in excitement. A man in a black trench coat pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes sir?" a woman on the other line said.

"Tell Group Alpha and Group Canary to come over to Soul City. There's a tournament being held, and when it starts, we strike," the man said.

"Right away sir," the lady replied, hanging up. The man put his phone back in his pocket, smiling as he walked away from the surrounding crowd.

"Our plan will work this time... and I will make sure it does..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this chapter being <em>really<em> short, but I need to get through explaining how the form should work first! Anyways, here is the form you need to fill out in order to submit and OC! And like i said earlier, feel free to PM me any questions about this if you are confused about it. I'll answer it ASAP and in the best way possible.**

**Name: (First and Last. Middle is optional)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Ability: (cannot be Hidden Abilities)**

**Pokemon: (Basically which Pokemon you want to be. Any from Gen 1-Gen 5. Only one Pokemon. No legendaries)**

**Moves: (Two to four moves. Try not to make it anything learned from a TM/HM/Move Tutor/Egg Moves)**

**Clothing: (does not have to be related to your Pokemon)**

**Hair:**

**Eye:**

**Skin:**

**City/Town: (Explained on profile page)**

**Personality:**

**Bio: (try not to make it too long/too depressing)**

**Weapon (optional): (this is just in case you can't see your OC pulling off moves like X-Scissor, Bullet Seed, or Slash with their arms or mouth)**

**Relationship: (do you want your OC to be shipped with another?)**

**Now, to explain a little bit about the "Pokemon" and "Moves" in this form, all your OCs are going to be part human, part the Pokemon you choose. So, I guess you can basically say that I want gijinka (human forms of Pokemon) OCs. But it has to make sense with your OCs personality. For example, you can't have a quiet and reserved person be a Loudred. That would make no shit sense. There will be an example with my OC, Fen, on my profile, so go check that out if that would help you clear up some things. Hopefully this make sense, and I hope to see you guys submit some OCs! Thanks for reading and have a great day!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So, I want to thank the people who submitted OCs! Here are the OC submissions! I was very pleased with all of the ones I received, and and thankful for those who entered! Here's the list so far: (_bold+italicized are main support characters_, bold+underline are main characters**)**  
><strong>

_**Wolf Winters (Absol) from W. R. Winters**_

_**Jacob Fernandez (Bisharp) from Black Falcoln**_

**Brooklyn Granville (Pikachu) from FinalPower**

**Caden Wells (Serperior) from MysteryAgain**

**Eric Castro (Dewott) from Red Alfa**

**Shaun Claude Mathews (Umbreon) from iamgoku**

**Haley Anderson (Flygon) and Jonathan Cordova (Gliscor) from Legacy918**

**Vincent Lewis (Luxray) from Aster Williams**

**Kairi Lee (Skitty) from PandaMini**

**Naomi Mimi Kang (Minccino) from silverrosestar**

**Rose Archfield (Meganium) ****and ****_Jolee Rivers _****from**** EternalOrigin**

**Do not feel disappointed if you're OC is not a main character, they will appear _very_ often in chapters! And for those people who submitted and do not see your OC on this list, so not be ashamed, I'm just trying to think of when and where your OC should appear and all.**

**And guys, please stop sending in Dark Type/Water Type OCs. They're cool and all, sure, but right now I have four Dark Type OCs in total (including mine) and about three to five Water Types when I could be having different typed OCs. **Sorry if that made me sound a little bit rude, but it's the truth.****

**Thank you FinalPower, silverrosestar, PandaMini, and EternalOrigin for submitting female OCs! I was in need of them (especially since there were a _hell ton_ of male OC submissions...)**

**Speaking of which, this is something important. As you can see from the list, I have accepted _two_ OCs from Legacy918 and EternalOrigin. This is only because it was really hard to choose one to be in the story from each creator, both character profiles were _amazing_, and they all will be a good addition to the story. Hopefully you guys understand this.**

**Another thing is that, like I said in the first chapter, there will not be a high chance of me accepting your OC through review. Especially if you're a guest reader. I'm sorry for the reader who posted a review with the OC form, but you must have a Fanfiction account so that I can ask you about your character if I feel confused or if I mistake something.**

**Oh yeah, and thank you PokeFreak45 for helping me out with this story! She's a really good friend of mine I met. Heck, she put her stories on haitus to help! I couldn't thank her enough! (If your reading this, Lin, I'm seriously going to repay you one day)**

**Sorry for all of the rambling, I promise not to do it again (or at least make it this long), so let's get to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All I own is my OC, Fen, and the lovely people listed above gave me permission to use their OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Soul City, March 27, 20XX_

"Ah, I can't be late! Damn it, why must there be a huge crowd at a time like this?!" a girl complained loudly, groaning as she pushed through the hectic crowd of people. She accidentally bumped into one, causing him to fall down.

"Augh, watch where you're going next time, huh kid?" the man scolded. The girl just glared daggers at him as she briskly walked away.

"Whatever..." she mumbled. Once the girl finally made it to the one of the service ladies at the desk, she sighed in relief.

"Name and entry number please," the service lady said.

"Brooklyn Granville, entry number lucky 24!" Brooklyn said, her excitement overpowering her real tone. The lady nodded her head as a digital screen showed up in front of Brooklyn.

_"Brooklyn Granville, female. Born in: Soul City, Age: 18, Species: Special. Is this you?"_ The screen read. Brooklyn smiled, nodding her head as she tapped the check mark button on the screen. It faded away, turning back on, saying, _"Thank you and good luck!"_. The lady behind the desk bowed, pressing a couple of buttons and opening the door.

"You may go in," the lady said. Brooklyn yelled with excitement as she entered through with an energetic sprint. Once she got inside, the doors closed slowly behind her as she found herself in a room with other people inside. It was a stone walled room with a large tree in the left corner, a fake grass floor, a clear, barrier protected ceiling, a large plasma screen TV, a brown table, and a cream colored couch. There was a square outline around the couch and table, suggesting that there was a floor switch option. There was a sudden rustle from the tree as a girl showed up from who knows where, appearing as if she turned invisible.

"Hm? Looks like we have another teammate," the girl said, crossing her arms and leaning against the tree. The black haired boy sitting on the couch smiled.

"Great! I think there's two more we need and then we're all set to go!" he said, his royal blue eyes lighting up with excitement. The blonde boy next to him sighed, but nodded.

"Um, my name is Brooklyn Granville, entry number 24," Brooklyn said. The girl near the tree smiled at her.

"I'm Fen Abdail, entry number 6. The black haired boy is Eric Castro, number 14, and the blonde one is Caden Wells, number 10," Fen said. Eric gave Brooklyn a smile and friendly wave while Caden just crossed his arms.

"Don't we need two more members before our team is complete?" Caden asked. Fen nodded her head.

"That's correct. After that, the trails begin and we can all start fighting," Fen said. Brooklyn felt awkward as she played with her red sneakers.

"So... have any of you guys entered the Battle Tournament before?" Brooklyn asked. Caden nodded his head.

"I have entered three times and my team got third place every single time," Caden said. Eric's eyes widened.

"Whoa! Even when you had different teammates?" Eric asked as Caden replied with a quick nod.

"Then I do believe we have met before, Caden," Fen said, walking towards the couch and sitting on the arm of it. "My team got second place two years ago. You were in the same one, right?" Fen asked. Caden nodded, as if that was the only response he could give anyone.

"Well, this is actually my first time, so how is the competition like?" Brooklyn asked.

"It's my first time as well, but I know a little bit about how the battles work," Eric said. "There are approximately about one hundred twenty people in this tournament, only forty people less than last year, meaning that there are about twenty teams of six. Anyways, there are going to be five matches per round, basically that means that there are going to be five battles going on simultaneously. We can switch out between any of us, so it'll be easy to rest in the back until we get back into the fight. Once one of the teams win the match, they claim victory and wait until the next battle," Eric explained. Brooklyn sighed, taking a seat on the couch.

"So much to do..." Brooklyn complained. Fen smiled.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it sooner or later," Fen said. Just then, the doors opened again, revealing it to be the last two people this team needed.

"And who may you two be?" Caden asked the strange boy and girl who walked inside. The boy's brown eyes looked at everyone in the room before he spoke.

"My name is Shaun Claude Matthews, it's nice to meet all of you," Shaun said, his Australian accent hanging onto his voice. The girl next to him, who Eric and Shaun were staring at the moment she walked in, smiled.

"My name is Rose Archfield," Rose said, taking the slanted end of her skirt and curtsying. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," Eric and Shaun pinched their noses tightly at this point because of the sudden nosebleed they got as Caden's face turned a bit pink. Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she smiled back at Rose.

"Nice to meet you, too, Rose," Brooklyn said. Rose just replied with a nod. After Eric and Shaun calmed down, Eric cleared his throat to talk.

"So, with our team finalized, what should we do now?" Eric asked. Fen placed her hand on her chin in thought.

"Well, at this point, we should make a team name for ourselves," she said. "And from what I heard, the names apparently have to be related to gemstones,"

"How about Team Obsidian? It has a nice ring to it," Shaun suggested. Fen shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you guys think?" Fen asked. Everyone just looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders as well. Brooklyn crossed her arms.

"Well that was pretty easy. Team Obsidian it is, then," she said.

"Um, so what should we do now?" Rose asked. Just then, the TV in front of them flickered on, the screen showing text and the matches.

_"Hello and welcome to the Battle Tournament!"_ the TV said. _"Please put in your team name,"_ Eric picked up the remote, typing in our team name with the small keyboard on the remote. After submitting it, the TV screen flashed green.

_"Thank you! Here are the match ups for tomorrow's battle. Good luck training for the big day!"_ the TV said. Caden and Fen walked over to the TV screen curiously. Caden then pointed at two people from Team Emerald.

"These two are people to look out for. I fought both of them last year when we were competing for second place," Caden said.

"Are they really that good?" Shaun asked, leaning against the arm of the couch. Caden nodded his head.

"Yes. They are very skilled fighters, so I suggest we try our best to beat them. I'm pretty sure their names were Haley and Jonathan," Caden said. Fen looked at the board, pointing at two more people from Team Amethyst.

"Kairi Lee and Naomi Kang, despite their appearances, are actually not that bad in fighting either. I had them on my team when we faced against Caden's team two years ago," Fens said, turning her head to look at Caden. "You remember those two, right?" Fen asked. Caden nodded his head again.

"We have plenty of time to train and rest for tomorrow, right?" Eric pointed out. Brooklyn nodded in agreement.

"That's true. We should relax a little bit though, try not to get too stressed out about it, y'know?" Fen smiled.

"Alright then, but not for a long time. Caden and I will think of strategies to take down the other teams. We can probably tell what type they are and try to think of pros and cons. But for now, you guys can rest for a little," Fen said. Everyone nodded.

"Then it's settled! Just remember that no pressure and no worries, because we will win this time,"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I hope you guys like the first chapter! Sorry if it's not a lot, I promise to write a little bit more next time. Also, sorry about the whole rant in the beginning. I just wanted to get through and explain some things to you guys in case you were confused about the whole story. <strong>

**By the way, thank you to everyone who submitted (again)! I love all of your OCs! Also, OC submissions are still open until the end of next week, so if you still want to submit an OC, go ahead and do so! Just remember by little note about Water and Dark types earlier. Okay, that's it for today, I'll see you guys next time!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update!**

**This is Chapter 3 for this story, and because I have actually received a ****_lot_**** more extra OCs than I thought, once this story is updated (technically, since you're reading this, you should know that the story is now updated), the OC submissions will be ****closed****. I apologize for those of you who still wanted to submit an OC, but it is now closed. I want to thank everyone who submitted though! Here is the new, updated list: (_bold+italicized are main support characters,_ bold+underlined are main characters,_ bold+underline+italicized are main/support character_)**

**_Wolf Winters (Absol) by W. R. Winters_**

**_Jacob Fernandez (Bisharp) from Black Falcoln_****  
><strong>

**Brooklyn Granville (Pikachu) from FinalPower**

**Caden Wells (Serperior) from MysteryAgain  
><strong>

**Eric Castro (Dewott) from Red Alfa  
><strong>

**Shaun Claude Mathews (Umbreon) from iamgoku  
><strong>

**Rose Archfield (Meganium) and _Jolee Rivers (Vaporeon)_ from EternalOrigin  
><strong>

**Vincent Lewis (Luxray) from Aster Williams  
><strong>

**_Naomi Mimi Kang (Mincinno) from silverrosestar_  
><strong>

**_Kairi Lee (Skitty) from PandaMini_  
><strong>

**Jonathan Cordova (Gliscor) and Haley Anderson (Flygon) from Legacy918  
><span>**

**_Eva Kale (Lucario) from Skittlinq  
><span>_**

**_Zara _****_(Gardevoir) _****_from KageUchiha23101_**

**_Delcari Qingmao Devoi (Delcatty) from ReikaElementalVocaloid_**

**_Mason Goodwell (Donphan) from KiwiWizard_**

**Chase Umbran (Houndoom) from nicranger**

**_Elaine Rin Zelena (Cincinno_) and Erika Zenon (Liepard)_ from PokeFreak45 _(WHY MUST YOU DO SO MUCH FOR ME?! XD)**

**Again, thanks to all who have submitted! I hope to make this a very good story that won't disappoint! And now, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my OC, Fen, and everyone else who submitted an OC gave me permission to use them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Soul City, March 28, 20XX  
>Team Obsidian Room: 4776<em>

**_In the girl's room..._**

Fen jumped up from her spot, almost falling over. After gaining focus, she realized that she was sitting in front of the table with the digital screen of the other teams on it. She groaned, her head landing on the table again, causing her to wince in pain.

"I guess staying up all night looking at and analyzing the groups with Caden is some hard work..." Fen mumbled to herself, rubbing her forehead. After stretching out her arms, she got out of her chair, turned off the screen, and walked over to the other beds. Rose and Brooklyn were still sleeping, so Fen thought that she would just leave them be. She glanced at the time from the clock hanging on the wall, her eyes widening when she noticed what time it was.

"Crap!" she hissed, looking back at her teammates sleeping peacefully. She placed her hand under her chin in thought.

"It's 7:50 right now... and the competition starts at 8:00... what do I do with these two without hurting them with a Shadow Claw...?!" Fen complained to herself. After pacing around for a little bit, she sighed; there was one option she could do. She cupped her hands over her mouth and inhaled deeply.

"ATTENTION! IT'S 7:50 A.M YOU SLEEPY BUTTS! GET YOUR ASSES UP BEFORE WE GET AUTOMATICALLY DISQUALIFIED!" Fen shouted at the top of her lungs. The girls' eyes fluttered open as they quickly and nervously got up, tossing their blankets to the side. Brooklyn glared at the Dark Type.

"Fen! What the hell was that for?" Brooklyn asked, annoyed that she couldn't sleep for a longer time. Fen pointed at the clock.

"Look, sorry for being a bit rude there, but we're going to be late if we don't get ready now! The Battle Tournament starts in ten minutes from now!" Fen informed. Rose's eyes widened.

"We better get going soon then!" she said, getting out of her bed and rushing towards her bag. Brooklyn groaned, reluctantly getting out of her bed as well and getting her clothes from her bag next to the beds. Suddenly the door opened up, revealing it to be Caden and Shaun, who looked very sleepy.

"Hey... what was the huge ruckus abou-" Shaun stopped his sentence when he realized the situation he and Caden went into.

Because Rose and Brooklyn were both changing into their clothes, you can kind of imagine how awkward this was.

Brooklyn was just about to pull her shirt over her head, revealing her stomach and her chest covered with her sports bra. Rose, on the other hand, already had her shirt off, her light pink crop top that she was going to put on in her hands. Fen was lucky enough to have just started getting ready, or else she would've been in the same situation as Rose and Brooklyn right now. After the silence in the room grew, Caden and Shaun snapped out of their daze and froze in their place. Both of their faces turned bright red as the girls didn't know what to say. Rose then covered her revealed top body with her shirt and screamed, her face crimson red with embarrassment. Brooklyn gritted her teeth, grabbing the lamp next to her and throwing it at Shaun's face. He fell back, hitting the ground loudly. Fen ran over to the door, slamming it shut before Brooklyn could throw anything else. Panting heavily with a cherry colored face, Brooklyn hastily put on her shirt and stood up.

"YOU PERVERTS! YOU BETTER KNOCK NEXT TIME OR ELSE IT'S GOING TO BE A BED FLYING STRAIGHT TOWARDS YOU!" Brooklyn yelled at the door, hoping that the boys heard her. She then crossed her arms and huffed, sitting on her bed. Rose, who's face was still pretty red, just put on her clothes and hastily braided her long, dark pink hair, pretending that what happened earlier didn't happen. Fen sighed, changing into her clothes and grabbing her green cloak that was hanging on the chair she sat in earlier.

As they walked out, Rose and Brooklyn avoided eye contact with Caden and Shaun, still looking pretty angry about what happened. Fen walked over to Shaun.

"Isn't Eric awake?" she asked. Shaun shrugged.

"The kid sleep like a rock, mate. I'm surprised he didn't wake up from your random rampage," he replied. Fen rolled her eyes, walking past him and towards the boy's room. She didn't want anything related with what happened earlier to happen, so she knocked loudly at the door.

"Eric! Get up already! We need to get going!" Fen called. She heard a bunch of noises coming from inside the room, slowly getting louder and closer to where she was standing. Before she could get out of the way, however, the door flung open and she was pushed back by the force that hit her. She fell to the ground, something heavier laying on top of her. She opened up an eye, noticing who it was. Her face then started to heat up as she noticed where his hands were. She slowly looked down, her eyes widening when she was correct. Her nails unconsciously grew sharper as a hazy, dark purple blob formed around it, forming it to look like a claw of some sort.

"Y-You l-little..." Fen muttered. Eric opened his eyes, noticing automatically who he was on top of.

"U-Um... g-good morning, Fen..." Eric said. Fen raised up her arm, her Shadow Claw glowing.

"BASTARD!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ten minutes later...<em>  
><strong>

"Look, we said we're sorry, like, twenty times already!"

"Does it look like we want to talk to you?!"

"Rose, I-I'm sorry for what ha-"

"Please don't talk to me right now, Caden."

"I-It was an accident, I swear!"

"Oh shut up. I don't want to hear a single word from you, Eric,"

The boys, who were walking a far distance away from their female teammates, sighed. There was no way they could get them to understand their mistakes. Eric had his left cheek bandaged from Fen's Shadow Claw attack, Shaun's nose was red and swollen because of Brooklyn's lamp, and Caden's right cheek was sore because Rose slapped him before they left.

"Do you think we can ever get them to understand?" Eric asked, rubbing his injury. Shaun shrugged as Caden sighed.

"Who knows how long it'll take? Just be glad their attacks didn't do a lot of damage," Shaun said, folding his arms behind his head. The Dewott boy glared at him.

"Didn't do a lot of damage?! You two should be glad that you weren't the ones being hit with an _actual_ attack! That Shadow Claw took away thirty hit points from me!" Eric complained.

"Oi, quit whining already. If it'll make you feel better, I'll buy you three Oran Berries before our match starts, okay?" Shaun said. "Besides, at least you didn't get hit by a big ass lamp for being a so called 'pervert'." Caden sighed again.

"It was just bad timing. Then again, I think you should have knocked on the door before entering, Shaun. You brought me into fault with your lack of sense," Caden pointed out. Shaun turned around to face Caden, looking straight into his golden colored eyes.

"Caden, whose side are you on now?! Do you really think that I wanted this to happen? It's not my fault that you decided to tag along!" Shaun yelled. Caden shook his head.

"I don't think you understood what I meant. I came with you because I was also being curious about the situation and on what happened, I am on no one's side, and I did not say anything about you wanting anything to happen as it is now. All I said is that you should think before doing something like that again," Caden explained, proving his point. Shaun opened his mouth to speak again, until they were silenced by the loud brass instruments that were blaring and resounding throughout the the entire arena.

"Welcome everyone to the annual Battle Tournament!" the chairman said into a megaphone as the audience's deafening cheers and screams overpowered.

"I am your host and judge, Mr. Oketo, and I am very excited to see what this Battle Tournament has to offer! Let's go through our special judges today" Mr. Oketo turned to face three judges. They stood up and waved to everyone.

"I'm Judge 1, Wolf Winters, a member apart of the Katana Duo. Pleased to meet you all today," Wolf said, bowing as he took his seat.

"I am Judge 2, Jolee Rivers, vice manager and nurse for the Battle Tournament. It's glad to see all of you here today!" Jolee said, taking her seat while smiling brightly at the rest of the audience.

"And I'm Judge 3, Jacob Fernandez, the other member apart of the Katana Duo. Hope you enjoy the competition," Jacob said, sitting down immediately after. Mr. Oketo nodded.

"Alrighty then! Let's get to the competition, shall we?" he said, grabbing a remote control and pressing the fairly large red button on it, turning on the large screen behind him. The match ups showed on the screen, and Fen's eyes widened.

"Wait, wait, why the hell is _she_ competing?!" Fen exclaimed, pointing at a girl on the screen. Caden got interested automatically, trying to see who Fen was pointing to.

"You mean the girl with lilac colored eyes and long brown hair on Team Ruby?" Caden asked. Fen groaned, slapping her forehead.

"How the hell did I miss her on the screen yesterday...?!" she complained, unconsciously creating another Shadow Claw out of anger, causing Eric to hide behind Shaun. Fen let out a long, frustrated sigh as the Shadow Claw dissipated. Eric let out a sigh of relief when she did so.

"Um, may I ask who you are talking about exactly?" Rose asked curiously. Fen pointed at the girl Caden just described.

"Erika Zenon. Liepard. Same age as me. My friend in the past. My enemy in the present," Fen said, her tone sounding sharper with every sentence she said.

"How come?" Brooklyn asked. Fen just shook her head, closing her eyes as her left ear twitched and her orange tail swung to the side. She then opened her eyes, crossing her arms.

"And the devil herself had just decided to come over," Fen growled. Her five teammates turned their heads, their eyes widening when they say the girl Fen said.

"_That's her?!"_ they all exclaimed. Erika smirked, placing a hand on her hip and looking at Fen, not paying attention to Eric and Shaun who were literally drooling over her. Erika wore a white, sleevless shirt with a purple line going down from the middle of it. It had a short slit, revealing her belly button, and she wore black, knee length leggings with black combat boots. Her long brown tail was swaying back and forth while her cat ears were slightly twitching. The purple hairtie that held up her side ponytail matched the color of her eyes that were very cat like. Based on her appearance, she looked like a ninja.

"Oh look who it is. What a great surprise to see you here, Fenny!" Erika said, clapping her hands together. Fen just rolled her eyes, glaring at Erika as her royal blue eyes sparked with hate.

"Shut up, will you? Why are you here anyways? You said fighting isn't your style," Fen said. Erika walked towards her, pushing Shaun and Eric to the side gently.

"Well, there's something called change, honey. And as my change, I decided to try out fighting. Besides, my sword skill lessons would be a complete waste of time for me if I just learned it for nothing, y'know?" Erika said.

"Yeah, like I care. Just watch me beat your ass in the competition," Fen said, smirking. Erika laughed, flicking Fen's forehead, causing Fen to flinch.

"Ohoho, look who's flinching now, hm? I'll love to see that happen. But just to let you know, I'm not going to go easy on you," she said before walking away. Fen placed her hand over her forehead where Erika hit it, cursing under her breath. Shaun and Eric then snapped out of their gaze once Fen broke a table with her tail. Her teammates slowly started to back away from her as her anger grew more and more.

"F-Fen... our match is going to start soon..." Brooklyn pointed out. Fen then started to calm down, the evil aura fading away from her.

"Good. I can release my rage lash out on some people now..." she muttered darkly, sitting on a bench with arms crossed. Everyone else just sighed, glad that she was at least not as frustrated as she was before.

"Are you all ready for the main event...?" Mr. Oketo asked the crowd. The audience replied with a unbelievable roar that resounded throughout the arena. Mr. Oketo smirked, clapping his hands.

"Then let the show begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all I have for this chapter! I promise to write more, I swear! I want to quickly thank everyone again for submitting your OCs to be apart of this story, they'll be a great help! Oh, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think about this story so far! The next chapter is going to be full out fighting.<strong>

**Goodbye!**


End file.
